


Free Will/自由意志

by DaraDove



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraDove/pseuds/DaraDove
Summary: PWP，kcWarning：非典型ABO，past hooker罗提及非典型科幻AU+非典型ABO敌方仿生人！卡x人类军官！罗冰山呆萌（?）Alpha卡x自强不息（?）Omega罗（…）Disclaimer：人物不属于我





	1. Chapter 1

简介背景：

未来，以AI技术为支撑的仿生人向人类宣战，成立ACM组织，而人类正在输掉这场战争的边缘。

故事从人类军官C在一场保卫战中被仿生人K俘虏，并带回牢房讲起。  
（原来我码那么多的开头用这么几行就能概括完orz）

同时……我们就当三大法则并不存在好么

以上。

 

正文：

 

···

 

“他醒了吗?”Kaka侧身进了牢房，盯着铁床上晦暗不明的人影，头也没回地问门口机器人警卫。

警卫摇头。虽然长官对区区一个低贱人类的关注令他不解，但毕竟机器人是没有好奇心这么复杂的感情的。“一直没醒，但隔壁那堆注射后犯人也都没醒，所以应该正常。”警卫推断道。

 

 

Kaka沉默着站在床边，仿生人墨蓝色的军服衬托出线条良好的身材，在低矮的床前显得颇为挺拔。他低头看着床上沉睡的Cristiano，自己洒下的阴影使男人晦明参半，像是人类那种他难以理解的艺术品。

 

男人睡的不安稳，犀利的眉痛苦地拧在一起，汗湿的头发在不自觉的挣扎中凌乱地贴在脸侧，而浑身已被汗浸透，像是从水里捞出来的鱼。

 

按照总部AC的指令，他们已经给每个犯人都注射了“催化剂”，据说这由高浓度激素调制的液体能“让低贱的人类认识到自己的本质和骨子里的兽性”……天知道这是什么意思。

 

不远处传来犯人痛苦的尖叫声，大概拜注射剂所赐。鉴于监狱里都是些具有危险性或是位高权重的人类叛乱者，听着虎背熊腰的壮汉惨叫也着实令人毛骨悚然。

Kaka不为所动，仍凝视着在睡梦中辗转反侧的男人。

他没忘掉这个孩子，虽然严格意义上来讲，他们的正子脑是“忘”不掉东西的。不过，那次经历留下的印象太深刻，毕竟他几十年“人生”再没经历过第二次——

而这种错误不能有第二次。那是对天父的极大亵渎，是低贱的行径和堕落的罪恶，理论上讲想一想都是罪过。Kaka连忙低头画了十字，庆幸方才正子脑没有联网。

那时Kaka“自主意识”刚刚觉醒不久，像新生儿般迷茫而困惑：仿生人既然已经与人类如此相似乃至高人一等，那为什么他从未体验过人类书籍里描写的……“渴望”?

于是那天晚上，他去了所谓的人类的红灯区。

……也是那天，他终于记住了“Freewill”意味着什么，也记住了那个看起来极为年轻的，有着犀利挑眉和无辜垂眼的卷发男孩。

Cristiano，这是他记住的第一个人类的名字。

 

···

 

Cristiano觉得热，像煎锅上的鱼。

不是烧灼般的热，不是高烧病态的热，也不是烈日炙烤的热。这种热好似从内部灼烧起来，燥热在每一个细胞里乱窜，流过四肢百骸。

同时他还很渴，还浑身都很疼，所以这意味着他应该不只是穿多了。他挣扎着睁眼，看到了灰色的天花板，阴暗的光线下一切显得了无希望。

Cristiano花了一点时间才意识到，阴暗是因为有人遮住了牢房外惨白的灯光。

“你醒了。”

温和的声音响起，似乎印证着他的发现，Cristiano偏过头，心里哀嚎一声——

啊，那个长得挺好看的冷酷无情仿生人军官。生得一副天使皮囊的该死的刽子手。

他张了张嘴想质问他怎么了，他们到底给他注射了什么东西，但干燥的喉咙并没给他这一机会，只能挣扎着吐出微弱的字句，“咳，水……”

Kaka猛的回过神，连忙回头打开携带的包，却意识到里面只有几瓶仿生人用营养液，显然不符合“水”的要求。他只得回头去叫警卫，可警卫早已不见踪影，大概是去查看那个尖叫的壮汉了。

“你等一下。”Kaka无奈转身，身影匆匆消失在走廊。

Cristiano侧过头，看着敞开的铁门和Kaka消失的身影——天啊，他们就是这么关犯人的?

他觉得自己应该逃跑，不然都浪费如此天赐良机。

挣扎了几下，Cristiano深呼吸，用发软的手撑住汗湿的床沿，试图坐起来——很好，他努力坐直使身体不再摇晃，然后转身，踩在地上，起身——

Cristiano一个踉跄摔在了地上。

该死的。双腿好似被抽去筋骨毫无气力，他这才意识到自己的尴尬处境——身下一片湿润滑腻，液体因他起身的动作顺着大腿根向下流淌，活像打翻了一整瓶润滑液。

而他全身只套了一件肥大宽松的狱衣，下半身一丝不挂。

并且，最尴尬的是……他还硬着。

 

···

 

Kaka绞尽脑汁思考到底哪里有干净的、可供饮用的水，毕竟他也知道牢房洗手池里流出来的液体根本不符合饮用标准。

最后他在前典狱长办公室里发现了一瓶，当然，这个地方现已被仿生人接手，水也成了无用之物。

 

Kaka匆匆回赶，一进牢门却先看到空空荡荡的床和半掉在地上的薄被子。训练有素的AI很快从震惊中沉静下来，他四处环顾，而后发现了斜蜷在门边、低垂着头的Cristiano。

Kaka没花太长时间就意识到，Cristiano想要逃跑。

“你在干什么?”他危险地眯眼，大步向前拉起地上的人，本想扶到床上再好好处理一下逃犯，没想到Cristiano浑身软得直接瘫倒在他身上，又发出低低的呜咽声。Kaka瞪大眼睛浑身一颤，Cristiano扑在耳边的炙热气息一如多年前那个晚上，卷发的男孩手脚并用地爬上他的身子，趴在他耳边软糯而挑逗地说——“先生，你想要我吗。”

Kaka迅速地把人横抱起来，尽可能快地放在床上，像是脱手什么烫手山芋。

Cristiano这才抬起头，热度已经爬上脸颊，为双颊添了些红晕。昏昏沉沉的眼色里，一双微微下垂的眼如孩童般依旧亮晶晶的，像是在做着无声邀请。

先生，你想要我吗。

 

···

 

说实话，他不知道自己怎么了。他从来没有这样过，也没有见过别人这个样子……不论男女。

他艰难地在地上蹭了几步，可热度的附加品越发找上门来，逃跑似乎成了过于遥不可及的计划。酸软只能算副作用，一股渴求疯狂席卷了小腹，Cristiano低下头，看到完全挺立起来的硬挺微微挺动着，呻吟一声，认命般将手探到下体，舔了舔唇用力抚慰起来。

不行，还不够，释放后空虚感不减反增，身后某处叫嚣着期待什么东西填满。

Cristiano蜷起身子，空虚几乎变质成痛苦，饥渴像在剖挖着他的小腹他的躯干。对快感的渴求与酸软的疲惫感撕扯着他的大脑，他只能发出低声呜咽。

 

操他的，到底怎么了?Cris不自主地发出粗重喘息，闭上眼前端吐着前液，觉得自己像是该死的发情野猫，婊子一样双腿大开，期待着任何什么东西捅进去。

婊子……一阵恐慌从心底涌起，他猛的吞咽，直直盯着前方。不，别，别是这个时候，这一点也不是缅怀悲惨童年的好时机。

可大脑似乎不这么想，理智被大脑自作主张地隔离，Cristiano垂下头，双眼涣散起来，脑海不自主地开始回顾那些服务过的主顾……粗大的硬挺如何撕开下体，如何捅进仍旧稚嫩的小穴，一个男人甚至把他厚厚一卷酬劳塞进他的后穴让他带走……

妈的，Cristiano夹紧了腿更紧地蜷起来，缩在阴影洒满的角落。他在想什么?怎么选这么个见鬼的时机品味人生……绝望感难抑地涌上来，他不愿承认，可心底某个声音告诉他，他可能逃不出去了。

“你在干什么？”

一声质问让他猛的惊醒，却没什么力气回复。他索性不作回答，反正他干渴而沙哑的嗓子也发不出什么像样的声音。

如果不是个仿生人就好了……Cristiano昏昏沉沉地想。也许一个躯体可以帮帮忙，他的后穴仍叫嚣着表明存在感，自作主张地吞吐着液体。滑腻感实在怪异，他开始庆幸自己没穿裤子，不然湿淋淋贴在腿上的感觉一定更加难受。

触感有些冰凉的胳膊突然贴了上来，Cristiano感觉自己升了起来——迅速的位置转变使混沌的大脑有些晕眩，热度使大脑磕了药一样恍惚。

他盯着Kaka的侧脸，恍惚觉得有些眼熟像是多年前见过的人，但他很快自嘲的撇撇嘴，以前的他哪有什么机会见识什么仿生人，他可不像那些雇的起管家的公子哥，父亲死后，他可是家里穷到需要用那种手段挣钱还债的人……

见鬼，他怎么总是在这种时候想起这些陈年破事来?Cris恹恹地抬起眼，发现Kaka仍然阴侧侧的盯着他。

他可不想在AI监视下自慰。万一他们的眼睛能录像呢。

“喂……咳，”Cristiano试图说话，结果咳嗽起来，然后温凉的液体涌到了唇边，谢天谢地，他如饥似渴的啜吸起来。

“Cristiano?”AI·雕塑·Kaka终于动了起来，走廊刺目的白灯为他镀了层白色光环，在Cristiano眼里竟柔和起来。

“嗯哼?”喝完水餮足地躺回床上，温凉的水似乎缓解了些许灼热，但仍没有本质作用。

“我是Kaka。”

“哦。”这个名字并没有引起任何波澜，Cris歪着头盯着Kaka，他并不是什么记忆超群的人，不然也许他就能背下那些该死的课本了。

“没什么事您可不可以先出去，我先……解决一下?”他舔了舔嘴唇。

“解决?解决什么？”Kaka面带疑惑，纯良的表情让Cristiano难以开口解释。

“……我他妈也不知道是什么！”Cris气恼地垂下头，一咬牙翻了个身，露出双腿间触目的湿痕和泛红的大腿根，“不如你给我解释解释?”

男人完全汗湿——也许不光是汗——的狱衣贴在脊椎上，勾画出姣好的凹凸曲线，衣摆勉勉强强能盖住大腿根，难耐的扭动摩擦使臀部若隐若现。

“哦，”Kaka开口，垂着眼不去看眼前景色——这似乎是什么不好的画面——声音却平静无波，“我猜是因为AC送来的注射药物，据说是由动物激素里提取的高浓度合成激素，会改变你们人类的生理需求和构造——”

Cristiano瞪着Kaka。

这听起来活像是见鬼的高中生物课。而他现在的处境和生物课唯一的共同点就是心不在焉又烦躁难耐。

“去你的，你帮不帮忙?”他咬牙切齿地打断，挣扎着翻身坐起来。

Kaka眯起眼睛，他不知道这个俘虏到底有什么底气这么霸道地要求他。

“不。”

“那你出去。”

“那不行。万一你跑了呢？”

Cristiano想翻个白眼，你锁了门我不就跑不了了，但他懒得再辩解，舔了舔嘴唇，屈起膝盖，探向下体汩汩外溢着汁液的后穴，自顾自地抽插起来。

……该死的。Kaka觉得脸有些烫，他这辈子没见过这么……肮脏淫秽之事，条件反射的想要离开。但理智告诉他不能在一个低贱人类面前落荒而逃，他结结巴巴地嘟囔着，“……我，我去墙边，你完事了叫我……”

 

···  
逼仄的单人牢房里忽然间充斥着粗重的呼吸和旖旎气氛。

并且出现了一个仿生人面壁思过而另一个人类在铁床上自慰的可笑景象。

Kaka盯着墙角，刚刚Cris靠过的地方还有一摊小小的水渍。他不知道自己为什么这么……尴尬，说实在的他觉得AI应该没有任何反应然后面无表情的把Cristiano铐在床上，阻止他如此……低贱的行径。

但他没有，这不对。

Kaka还是盯着水渍。

怎么会有水声?

手指进出带起肠液，发出淫靡的咕哧声，时不时还有Cris没能抑制的低声呻吟。

男性似乎不应该有……自体润滑。

Cristiano的声音越来越大，难耐而饥渴，甚至带上了哭腔，像是小兽的哀求和嚎叫的结合体，伴随着床的吱呀声，在牢房里回荡。

Kaka想把耳朵堵上。

“哈……不，这不够……”Cristiano声音嘶哑地哼着，哭腔和鼻音使他的语调听起来莫名像是多年前的卷发男孩，“……不够，Kaka……帮帮我……求你……”

Kaka盯着水渍，咬紧了嘴唇。

“……求，求你，Kaka……Kaka！帮帮我……我要死了……”

不，你不会的。Kaka想反驳，但他还是心软了——

或者说，像千年前亚当吞下禁果，一脚踏入地狱。

Kaka脚步沉重却坚实，嗒嗒敲击着水泥地。

Cristiano没有停，抬高了修长的腿，一手大力抽插着自己，另一只手上下快速抚慰着坚挺，汗湿了的卷发乱糟糟纠缠作一团。

不多时，Kaka身影笼罩了用手指顶弄着自己的Cristiano。他动作顿了顿，抬起头。

Kaka优雅而精致的面孔没有一丝凌乱，人工合成的皮肤没有红晕，瞳孔没有扩散，可Cristiano生生看出了一丝欲望。

Cristiano抬了抬犀利的眉，向后仰倒摊开修长的四肢，发红的眼角隐约还挂着泪光，似乎诉说着邀请——

Kaka倾身，在Cristiano线条凌厉的腹肌上留下一个不带温度却炽热的，虔诚的吻。

以及吮咬和舔弄，AI的学习能力实在是人类难以企及——

Cristiano向后仰着头露出脖颈，汗珠顺着因发热而微微泛红的脖颈流淌，如同古罗马的塑像，微微眯着眼失神。

人类的抽象艺术从来难以理解，却着实令人发狂。

 

餮宴开始了。

 

TBC

 

···

 

太长了，不是我想拉灯……orz

汇集了我几个恶趣味和脑洞的车……大家满意嘛


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非典型R18（。）  
> 这真的是我这辈子搞过的最奇怪的PWP了……慎入，虽然我也不知道该警告什么。

（下）

 

···

 

Cristiano觉得自己像是伊甸园的蛇，而他泛红发热的躯体是诱人堕落的苹果。

不得不说方才的哀嚎是有些故意引诱的成分；但看着Kaka眼神渐暗，冷酷开始被阴暗的欲望侵占，身体似乎已经兴奋地看到了纾解情欲的方法。

身体热度似乎越发高昂，Cristiano几乎怀疑自己发烧了，方才的指交完全没有根除下身的空虚，发红的穴口似乎有了自主意识，软肉收缩着吞吐着淫液。

“Kaka……”他哑着嗓子又叫了一声，Kaka舔咬着他的小腹只使热流更甚，这挑逗和情欲早已超过甜蜜的程度，他觉得自己即将变成烤鱼或者什么别的热腾腾的食物干。

“Cristiano。”

“你是来……帮我的吗，Kaka……”他主动屈起修长劲瘦的双腿，暗示性的舔了舔嘴唇。

Kaka深吸一口气，眼色晦暗不明，不多说便抓住男人的脚踝向上折。

Cristiano的脚踝与浑身肌肉不相称地细瘦，岁月使记忆中那个男孩壮实了不少，瘦削的肩膀覆盖上恰到好处的肌肉，却似乎忽略了此处。而卷发人类的柔韧性出乎意料得好，此刻竟也乖顺下来，也许是浑身的高热使Cristiano双眼显得格外亮晶晶的，有了几分纯真。

Cristiano身体大大地敞开，像是在进行什么邀请，面色潮红的大口喘息着，发红的眼眶还挂着点泪痕。Kaka有些看愣了，事实上，他并没有什么经验做这个；可同时，他正子脑里可有着详细的研究资料，理论上他对下一步清楚极了。

Kaka一时没有动作的冷落使Cris难受的扭动抗议，说实话他大脑一片混沌难以思考，小腹几乎空虚到疼痛起来，而他真他妈不知道Kaka在等些什么。

“你，他妈的，在干什么？！”他调整着呼吸试图纾解空虚，浑身颤抖，“你倒是，进来……”

没等Kaka回答，Cristiano混沌的大脑突然一瞬清明：

哦……Kaka，是不是，从来没做过?！

Cristiano突然很想哭。

好好的一个军官，某一天突受牢狱之灾，而后饥渴难耐到如此丢盔弃甲的程度，然后方圆几十米唯一能帮帮忙的男人——AI，事实上——还是个处男。

“……操！……你就，解开裤子，对准了，然后……”Cristiano羞红了脸咬牙切齿，天啊他做梦也没想到会有这么一天，赤裸着被人压倒，还得现场指导，“就，进来……”

我知道，视频里有，Kaka想说但闭上了嘴。他有点僵硬的点点头，把Cristiano压紧，然后端详片刻，凑近那个成熟多汁的梅果般的小穴，试探性的深深舔了进去，活动着搅了搅丰沛的汁水。

始料不及的是Cristiano突然大声呻吟出声，剧烈地颤抖起来。

这刺激太过突然又太过美妙，灵活的舌像是鱼尾一样在身后翻搅，Cris的身体像是不受控制一样绷成反弓状，

 

然后精液喷射出来，覆盖了线条凌厉的腹肌。

恶心，Kaka本能深处一个声音大叫着，以往所有的指令和教导都告诫他这种事是错误的、万恶不赦的，可他的身体非但毫无反感反而下身一阵发热。Kaka近乎羞愧，不对，一定是什么弄错了，他的程序里不应该有这个……

Cristiano看着怔愣的Kaka，有些想笑。随着身体奇异的变化似乎不应期也缩短，他几乎没有多么瘫软就又硬起来。他挣扎起身，把那些液体舔进嘴里，然后调情般用一个深吻舔开Kaka牙关，渡到他嘴中。

味道有些奇特，Kaka皱了皱眉，趁机放开了仍有些颤抖着的Cristiano，空出手来解开裤子。

Kaka，你真的要这样做吗？不知从何而起的无声质问雷劈一般落下来，让他几乎有些退缩。但身下男人沉沦的快感勾引起他唯一的那次体验的记忆，那深处攀升的快感让他前所未有地感觉像个人类。

当然，那时他们仿生人还是低贱的，还在试图向人类靠拢；可紧紧十几年过去，世界却整个天翻地覆了，他再也没对这种原始而下贱的亵渎行径进行尝试。

 

Kaka抬手捋了把乱糟糟的发，仿生人没有人类那么容易汗淋淋的，却也没能阻止他一丝不苟的外表因情欲而凌乱，表情看着冷静，可细看却实则像要发了疯，显得禁欲又色情。

Kaka几下踩掉裤子，没经刻意思考，一些参考材料就自动被调了出来，他猛的把Cristiano翻了个身，提起那劲瘦的腰，捅了进去。

两个人几乎同时发出餮足的叹息。

Kaka像是初尝禁果的孩童，欣喜的探索着奇妙的快感，向紧窒而湿热的甬道深处开拓疆土。

进入完全没费力气；过多的淫液早已做好准备，而Cristiano难耐的指奸更是使后穴内部便于长驱直入；而Kaka也的确这么做了，他不顾章法地挺胯抽送，深深地整根埋入。

这紧窒湿热的狭小天堂着实引人沉湎。

Cristiano解放一般长舒一口气，几乎要吞噬了他的空虚感被修长而粗大的阴茎填满，他几乎满足得要哭出声来，随着身后的操干撞击着并不柔软的铁床，发出吱呀声。

牢房可不是什么隔音的地方，可他们似乎早已将其抛之脑后，连同双方的身份地位处境和该死的战争，只是两具躯体互相纠缠翻云覆雨，给予对方渴求的沙漠些许甘霖。

“用，用力……”Cristiano嘶声呻吟，摆动着胯部满足更深层的饥渴，Kaka深深的抽插着，有些好奇男人平坦精瘦的小腹是否会凸显出自己的形状。

肉体相接撞出了淫靡的水声，两个人像是相呴以湿的鱼，急不可耐又奋力的挣扎，从对方身上汲取所需和慰藉。

 

“喂……Kaka……你们，仿生人，会射精吗？”Cristiano在撞击的空档里喘息着随口问，“会像那些捅进来的男人们，大吼着，把浓厚的白色液体，留在穴里吗？”

“别说了，”Kaka有些咬牙切齿，脸因为Cristiano过于直白的话而羞红，“该死的……不会。我们没有那么，”他用力挺动了一下，堪堪擦过Cris前列腺，引得身下男人呻吟一声，“那么，复杂而淫秽的东西。”

“哦……可惜了，”身体上的愉悦显然使Cristiano更有了调笑的欲望，“我猜……你也，没体会过，身体被肉棒贯穿……”

“操！别说了！”Kaka忍不住骂了一句，想来他很久都没说过脏话了，一定是被眼前的男人带坏了。他想说别满嘴骚话，又想直接堵住Cristiano的嘴，而他也这么做了；Kaka毫不顾忌两个人还肉体相连，直接就着这个姿势把对方翻了个面。

巨大的硬挺碾磨着穴壁转了一圈，顶端在深处狠狠碾压着前列腺，痛感和巨大的快感猛炸裂开来，Cristiano承受不住地哭出声来，却被Kaka用手捂住了嘴，只能支吾呜咽。

Kaka有些害怕他是不是弄疼了Cristiano，眼前闪现过多年前男孩因被插入的痛楚隐忍着的样子，不禁一时心软。可同情并没有持续很久，刹不住车的欲望和一丝怪异的幸灾乐祸感渗了上来。

他们可还是敌人，眼前男人不过是他带回来的俘虏，同情和温柔似乎没那么必要。Kaka提醒自己，咬了咬唇，又大开大合的抽插起来。

“唔，等等，别唔……太深了……”Cristiano有些抗拒地哀嚎推搡，言语含糊不清，“唔……操……怎么这么深……”

Kaka没说话，深深的望进身下男人湿漉漉的眼睛，然后抬起手，献上一个吻。

他们人类似乎都是这么做的。资料画面不合时宜的涌入大脑，女人男人们放声叫床的样子似在眼前，Kaka还记得第一次看时自己的嫌恶，可不知为何现在只能挑起更深的欲望。

仿生人不必需持续供氧，可Cristiano就受不了了，窒息感叠加在快感上令人一时难以承受，便推搡着结束这个吻。

好吧，也许不是所有人类都喜欢这个，Kaka不无遗憾地得出结论，便也起身，无师自通般整根没入又抽出。男人后穴如同过熟的软桃，而发红的眼眶如同涂抹了野生的梅果，每次抽出似乎能带出肠肉来。

Cristiano的身躯似乎天生就为了交合预备，这令Kaka有些困惑，却不值一提。细瘦却有力的腿缠上Kaka的腰摩擦着，炙热的温度似乎传导给了恒温的仿生人，埋头沉沦的两具肉体动作着，直至把两人送上巅峰。

Kaka高叫着喘息，声音在他自己听来都令人羞愧，事实证明仿生人除了生理构造其他都过于类似于人类，甚至性快感也如此。他倒在Cristiano身上，两具肢体交缠在一起，一具滚烫，一具温热。

几番下来终于缓解了身体内仿佛无穷无尽的汹涌欲望，也缓解了那怪异的高热和下身源源不断的液体。Cristiano脱力的躺倒在铁床上，看着Kaka整理仪表，神智也渐渐从混沌中清明过来，似乎这身体的异变只要满足了性欲就自动缓解了。

Kaka其实是一个很好的床伴，Cristiano咂舌，脱力地轻笑着。他都快忘了他们还是敌人。

 

而Kaka利落地扣好衣服，不去看Cristiano。也许待会他出去时会频频引起侧目吧。Kaka懊恼地想，却并不真正后悔。

“我好像知道你为什么会这样了。”Cristiano的笑使他微微皱眉，Kaka平静地开口道。

“……怎么?”

“那大概就是上面说的'改造'了，关于发情和兽性什么的，”Kaka背对着Cristiano，摸出钥匙走向牢门，“意思就是……你以后可能一直都要这样了。”

他没有回头，虽然知道这很残忍。他突然有些怜悯Cristiano，但他需要时间判断接下来的最佳处理方式……

Kaka还是走了出去，锁了门，留下铁床上半撑起身的Cristiano，瞠目结舌地瞪着他的背影。

 

当然，正如初尝禁果的亚当夏娃也并不知道这是堕落之始，Kaka也难以预料，他无需多时便会再次返回这令他的社群不齿的私密天堂。

毕竟……食髓知味。

 

END

 

···

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把几个脑洞搅了搅堆一起的产物  
> 从ABO到监狱梗到科幻AU到hookerAU，再到发情和DIY……我真机智（bushi
> 
> 因为是PWP就胡乱设定了……很多地方不严谨，作为一个硬科幻爱好者惭愧万分，请勿深思orz


End file.
